Over the Edge
by Y2J1
Summary: Kurt Angle has turned his back on the WWF, but his actions will not go unpunished. Chris Jericho and Edge decide to take matters into their own hands.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Don't sue me, I'm not selling the story to anyone. The wrestlers are owned by themselves, their parents, wives, or pets.  
  
  
  
1.1 Over the Edge  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1: The Wrong Angle  
  
Edge sat on his couch staring into the TV screen and thinking about the events that transpired. It started out as a good night with him beating Rob Van Dam and keeping his Intercontinental Title, but then something went very wrong. Edge's good friend Kurt Angle had betrayed the WWF and joined the Alliance. Edge hated the fact that Christian turned on him because of his jealousy towards his brother. He couldn't afford losing any more friends. He picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
After getting no response, Edge got even more frustrated. He needed to take a walk. He needed to do anything as long as it would get his mind off of Kurt Angle. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the hotel room. Thoughts of vengence on his mind.  
  
  
  
"Come on Amy, I told you it was an accident!" yelled Matt Hardy across the room to the very angry Amy Dumas.  
  
"Accident, huh? Fuck you Matt!"  
  
Matt chased his girlfriend around the room as Amy packed her clothes into a large bag sitting by the sofa. It wasn't a very good night for Matt.  
  
"Lita, you're blowing this way out of proportion!"  
  
"It's not even about what happened in the ring, Matt! I don't care if you hit me by accident and almost cost me the match, but I cross the line when Stacy Keibler starts leaving messages on the tape machine. Oh, and don't think I don't know about the little glances you throw at her and Torrie Wilson either! And don't even get me started on Trish and the whole shower incident!" yelled Lita before finishing the packing of her bag.  
  
"Shower incident? I thought you were the one in the shower at the time. You can't possibly blame me for that!" argued the Hardy.  
  
"Listen Matt, if you want me, if you want a real relationship then you better straighten up your act," said Lita, "Right now I just need a little space from you. I'll be staying at Trish's."  
  
"But I-"  
  
It was too late. Lita had slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Matt Hardy alone in the middle of the hotel room.  
  
  
  
"Edgeward. What a pleasant surprise, junior. What brings you to my humble crib?" asked Chris Jericho with a sly grin on his face as usual.  
  
Edge could see Trish Stratus sitting on the opposite side of the room out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Jerkio, didn't realize you had company," said Edge, "I'll come back some other time."  
  
Chris had a confused look on his face, but it didn't take him long to figure out what Edge was thinking.  
  
"Huh? No, no. See I was just showing Trish some of my moves."  
  
"Oh.were you," grinned Edge.  
  
"Damnit Edge, you know what I mean!"  
  
"Oh, you bet I know what you mean. You lucky sonuvabitch," replied Edge on the verge of bursting out with laughter.  
  
Jericho started getting red and furious as Trish came up to her friend Edge with a grin on her face as well.  
  
"Calm down Chris, he's just kidding," said Trish, "What brings you here Edge? Bored and looking for company?"  
  
"More like pissed and looking for answers," replied the Intercontinental Champion.  
  
"Let me guess, Kurt Angle, huh? Yeah I know how you feel. But don't worry Edge, he's gonna pay dearly for what he did to us. They're all gonna pay at Survivor Series," said Chris Jericho with anger in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm not waiting that long and I sure as hell ain't taking the chance that the Alliance could beat us at Survivor Series."  
  
"Edge, I don't like where this is going. What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
"I'm going to join the Alliance."  
  
"What?!" gasped both Jericho and Trish simultaneously.  
  
"You're insane, what the hell for?" yelled Y2J.  
  
"What the hell do you think, Chris? I'm going to befriend them and then when they least expect it, I will destroy them from within their own organization," said Edge, "Even if that means siding with Christian and all of the other barfoids who had tried to ruin my career over the years."  
  
"Edge, that's too risky. Did you talk to Vince about this?" wondered Trish Stratus.  
  
"Forget Vince, he'll never allow it. Don't tell anyoneat all. I can't afford revealing this plan to someone who might tomorrow decide to join the goddam Alliance. I can't trust anyone except you two. You know that."  
  
"But.there's just one problem," said Chris as he paced around the room, visibly thinking. "They won't accept you. It's too damn obvious and it's not going to happen. They know you're too pro-WWF. However, I may have a shot at joining the Alliance. I've had many recent problems with some of the WWF guys and they know it. Paul Heyman sure as hell knows it, he tried to recruit me already, can you beleive that?"  
  
"You? But what about Stephanie-"  
  
"What about Stephanie? It doesn't matter how much she hates me. The other Alliance members would kill to have me on their side. Think about it. I'm the WCW champion!"  
  
Edge didn't know what to think of this. Letting Chris Jericho do this could be a good idea, but it could also backfire. Stephanie McMahon would be an obstace, but Chris was right. What an asset he would be to the Alliance.  
  
  
  
The Alliance was heavily celebrating at the Arena on the next day. Decorations for Kurt Angle were hung up as the members of the Alliance drank beer and mingled amongst themselves. When Kurt Angle came into his dressing room, he was pleasantly surprised with the party that was thrown for him.  
  
"Wow. Guys this is really, really great," smiled Kurt Angle as he was being patted on the back from various Alliance members.  
  
"Kurt, I know me and you don't like each other, but we're above petty differences. We're in the same family now, the Alliance family! Welcome aboard Kurt," said Stone Cold Steve Austin while raising his beer into the air. "To Kurt Angle, the United States champion!"  
  
Everyone from Booker T to Christian raised their glasses into the air and cheered for Angle. The Olympic hero turned his back on the WWF. 


End file.
